


That's What I Thought

by Princess976



Category: Glee
Genre: Ain't!Shit Sam, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess976/pseuds/Princess976
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercedes wakes up in a strange bed. When she realizes it's Sam's bed at the Hudson-Hummel's she tries to go home. Sam demands that she stay with him. What will Mercedes do? Another really short snap shot into my head cannon of Samcedes moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's What I Thought

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here is another short (very short) interaction between Samcedes. I always imagined that when Sam said "That's what I thought" it had a sexy undertone. So I used the phrase that gave me the tingles when he said it. These little one-shots never end up being very long. I don't know why. Hopefully I got my point across. I love to write Sam being authoritative and sexy! I think it looks good on him. Well everything looks good on him but you know what I mean. Enough of my babbling, happy reading! 
> 
> COMMENTS=LOVE

* * *

Mercedes Jones woke up slowly. She looked around the room slightly panicked. She didn't know where she was, then she heard a snore and felt an arm tighten around her waist and she remembered. Sam's room. Sam's bed, in the Hudson-Hummel home. She sat straight up in bed and panicked once again. Glancing over that the clock on the nightstand she knew she was in trouble. It was almost midnight on a school night. She gently pried his arm from around her waist and put her feet on the floor, she eased out of the bed and stood up. She began feeling around in the dark for her clothes. She found her bra but not her panties, her jeans but not her shirt. She pulled a tshirt of Sam's on and made her way to the door. When she put her hand on the knob she heard a voice from the darkness.

"Where are you going?"

"What?"

"Where? Are? You? Going?"

"Home. Sam it's late. I have to get home."

"No."

"No?"

"You heard me. Come back to bed."

"Sam..."

"Now."

"Who do you think you're talking to? If I don't get home I'm going to be in trouble and if Papa Burt catches me we'll both be in trouble."

"Sneak into Kurt's room in the morning. It'll be fine."

"Kurt knows I'm here?"

"No, but he owes me one."

"Owes you? How?"

"Blaine stayed over. It wasn't a problem because Burt thought Blaine slept in here."

"You have it all figured out?"

"Yeah, now get your ass back in this bed!"

"No thanks." Sam smiled the sexy lopsided smile that made her melt. He crossed the room and stood in from of her. He reached out and unbuttoned her jeans and slid them off her hips. He watched as she stepped out of them. He pulled his tshirt by it's hem over her head and she raised her arms over her head and Sam threw his tshirt across the room. He unhooked her bra and it followed the shirt. She stood naked before him and he threw her over his shoulder and carried her to his bed. He dropped her on the bed and immediately fit himself between her thighs.

"Still want to go home?"

"Maybe I can stay."

"That's what I thought."


End file.
